powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Dora Guzzler
Dora Guzzler (ドーラガズラー, Dōra Gazurā) (27): A plant demon who ingests flowers, expelling them as poisonous leeches. History The original Dora Guzzler appeared millions of years ago along the Risha Lake where it terrorized the citizens of Litha Tribe. Seeking to save her people from the Guzzler, Princess Yui decided to sacrifice her own life to destroy the monster. Yui lured the monster out by laying out in a bed of flowers which included the rare Lyciam flower, the national flower of Risha. When the creature's fangs pierced Princess Yui's heart it was destroyed due to the fact that the Lyciam flower was the monster's weakness. In the year 1992, motivated by her hatred of flowers, Bandora had her minion Pleprechaun recreate Dora Guzzler with his clay. She then sent Dora Guzzler to Earth so the monster could consume all the flowers on the planet. As a byproduct to the monster's voracious appetite, it unleashed swarms of vampiric flowers that attacked people who go to near. When the Zyurangers attempted to stop the monster, they discovered that it was indestructible. As if by fate, Mei had recently befriended a young flower enthusiast named Masaru who had been cultivating a Lyciam flower, a breed that becomes increasingly rare in modern times. Learning of the legend of Princess Yui, Mei decided to use herself as a lure to expose Dora Guzzler to the flower in the hopes of destroying the monster. However, instead of being sacrificed, Mei was willing to fight and struck the monster with a Ptra Arrow while Guzzler's guard was down. She was then assisted by her teammates as well as her Guardian Pteranodon. Make vulnerable by the Lyciam flower, Dora Guzzler was then destroyed by the Zyuranger's . Powers and Abilities * Near Invincibility: Dora Guzzler was nearly indestructible the only thing that could make him vulnerable to harm was the rare Lyciam flower (see below). * Poison Flowers: The flowers consumed by Dora Guzzler are transformed and expelled from his body. These flowers grow a set of sharp teeth in the center of the flower. These flowers have limited movement and lunge at intended victims. These flowers were venomous incapacitating their victims with a powerful poison. These plants can be returned to the ground for a sneak attack or unleashed in a flurry from Dora Guzzler's maw. This latter ability is made much more devastating when he is grown to giant size. * Vines: Dora Guzzler can grow a pair of vines from his hands and use them to ensnare his victims. * Energy Blasts: Dora Guzzler can fire energy blasts from the plant stalks that grow on either side of his head. Weaknesses * Lyciam Flower: This rare flower is Dora Guzzler's only weakness. Getting in close proximity of the flower stripped him of his invulnerability. As seen in ancient times, eating the flower would outright kill Dora Guzzler. Notes * Dora Guzzler is the last Dora Monster made from Pleprechaun's original clay before he switched over to Dokiita clay. See Also Howling Cannon Category:Dora Monsters